A Weekend Off
by MarakZaroya
Summary: A weekend away from Zootopia is the perfect chance for Nick and Judy to let their guard down, but with a looming crisis in Zootopia, the two are recalled early.
1. Weekend in Carrotville

Nick's apartment was the very definition of anarchy, clothes were strewn about in a truly chaotic manner, and random odds and ends lay all over the small room with no purpose. Nick stood before a mirror hastily styling his fur, using his claws as a comb to that end.

 _Oh, she'll be here any minute,_ Nick's mind raced as he straightened his tie. _Oh, what if they hate me, what if I insult them?_ He looked down at the suit he was wearing and then shivered in fright _Oh no, am I overdressed?_ He tore the jacket off and looked at himself again _Alright, the dress shirt looks nice. Maybe without the slac-_

His thoughts were cut short by a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" He asked, then chastised himself, there was only one person in this whole city who would be at his door.

"It's Flash, Nick." Judy chuckled "Come on! We'll be late! We finally get a weekend off, and my parents are excited to meet you."

 _Excited to meet me?_ Nick mused _Why? Did she talk about me?_ "I thought they didn't trust foxes." He replied as he opened the door and stepped out. She was wearing a hoodie and jeans. At least he was aware of being overdressed.

"Only the sly ones, Nick, now let's g-" Judy stopped and smiled "Wow, you actually look pretty handsome in that" Her eyes were wandering a bit, at least, he thought they were. Oh why did the lighting in this building have to be so terrible?

"Oh, uh, thank you, that's...that's the first time anyone's told me that, actually." He gave a dismissive wave of his hand, as though hearing that she thought he looked handsome hadn't made his day.

Judy strolled quietly beside her partner as they left his apartment and slid into their squad car. She tuned into the radio and started to drive.

"So, Carrots, I uh, I've been wanting to talk to you about something." Nick said, forcing the words out of his mouth. _Oh this is such a bad idea. Why am I bringing this up?_

"Of course, Nick, what's up?" Judy dialed the radio down a bit, the news story was a bit sad anyway, another report about the strange attacks in the downtown area.

"Well, I-" He sighed _You brought it up, you idiot._ "I'd just been wondering, since we're going to Bunnyburrow, are you going to be catching up with your old boyfriend?" _It's a yes, isn't it. I'll bet he's good looking. He would be._

"Oh" Judy's voice lowered a bit "I uh, I never had one, I've always been so focused on training to be a police officer that I always thought it was just a distraction."

 _She doesn't have a boyfriend, then!_ Nick couldn't help but smile.

"It still would be, I suppose," she sighed "this isn't the sort of career for dating, the job takes too much. Who'd even want to spend every night worrying about their girlfriend possibly being hurt or, worse, night after night?"

 _O-oh, right._ Nick lowered his head, his smile having faded. _She wouldn't be interested in that sort of thing anyway._ "I got you, but, say there was someone willing to. I mean, hypothetically, if you found somebody who was interested in you, and not bothered by your job?"

"Nick, I couldn't." She sighed, seeming frustrated "I really couldn't. I have over two hundred brothers and sisters. I wasn't kidding when I told you we rabbits are good at multiplying. I'd have to move back to Bunnyburrow just to have enough space for a family that size." Her body was a bit tensed, he could tell he'd hit some sort of nerve "Besides, the kind of guy I'd be into, wouldn't be into me."

"Why not?" Nick countered, almost snapping at her. "You're an amazing person, Judy, you shouldn't feel like there's anyone you're not good enough for!" Judy went silent, she didn't look at Nick, or make any sort of attempt to reply to him for what felt like an hour, but what he suspected might have only been a few minutes.

"You called me Judy again, Nick. You never call me Judy. What's going on?" She turned to face him. He could tell that he had her complete attention.

"I… I just hate hearing you talk about yourself like you aren't good enough for somebody." Nick suddenly became aware that his hand was on her arm, he slowly withdrew it, hoping she wouldn't notice. "You helped me realize that I can make a difference, and that not everyone will judge me for being a fox."

"Nick, you've been acting awfully strange these past few days. What's been on your mind?" She slowly merged onto the highway.

"It's nothing, really. You know I'd tell you if there were anything wrong, Carrots." Nick gave a smile; confident she'd believe him.

"You'd better, Nick." Judy smiled "I have quite a few ways of making you talk." A shiver went down his spine as she winked at him.

 _Nick, stop being such an idiot._ "So, Carrots, your parents, what are they like? Will they have fox repellent too?" He tried his best to phrase it like a joke, although Judy's ears lowered slightly, and he immediately felt terrible for it.

"Uh, well, now that you mention it, maybe. But, they wouldn't actually spray you. They're just a bit uh, paranoid." Judy seemed to be pondering something as they pulled into the train station. "Anyway, last chance to run away, Nick."

"Are you asking me to run away with you?" Nick poked her in the side with his elbow. "I'm a ZPD officer you know, bound to protect and serve, I couldn't run away from that."

"Well, that is true. Duty first, Officer Wilde." Judy chuckled.

The train ride was largely uneventful, Judy pointed out to Nick the things about the countryside he cared to listen to, and he pointed out places in Zootopia that may be of interest to her, but before too long, the train pulled into the station at Bunnyburrow

"This is our stop, Nick." Judy smiled, shivering excitedly "I'm so excited! Oh they'll be so...distraught that I'm an actual cop!"

"Don't you mean proud, Carrots? When I told my mother, she was over the moon." Nick chuckled as he remembered her reaction.

"No, they didn't want me to be a 'real' cop. They practically threw a party when they found out I was a meter maid. But I'm not anymore." She grinned "Oh, of course they'll be proud, it just might take them a bit."

"I'm sure they'll be happy to see you, at least." Nick remarked as they strolled out of the train, each with a backpack in hand. "Uh...Which ones are yours?" Nick asked as he saw a horde of rabbits before him at the station.

"All of them." Judy smiled, staring at the oldest two, her parents, and not failing to note the end of her father's fox taser in his pocket "And those two are my parents." She ran up and hugged them, muttering something to them that Nick couldn't quite hear. Her father walked up and gave Nick a handshake.

"Well howdy, son, my name's Judy's Dad!" Her father chuckled, "It's Stu, actually. You must be Nick, heard all about you." Nick smiled. _Heard all about me?_

"Pleased to meet you," Nick replied, as Judy's mother came up and hugged him. "Oh, you too, Mrs. Hopps."

"I was beginning to wonder when our Judy would find a boyfriend!" She grinned, there was a bright look in her eye that reminded him of his own mother when she reminded him she wanted grandkits. _Boyfriend?_

"No! No, no, Mom! No! He's my partner! My **work** partner, mom! He's an officer too!" Judy's eyes were a bit wider than usual, and she seemed to stammer a bit.

"Oh, nonsense darling," Her mother said, waving her hand dismissively, "if he's half as nice as you've said-" _As she's said?_

"Mom, no." Judy sighed, as though she'd had this conversation before, "I'm not having hundreds of kits, I can't be a police officer and have a relationship!"

"Well he's an officer too, dear" Her mother added, "it's not like he'd have to worry about you from home, he'd be right there with you, keeping you **safe** , isn't that right?" He nudged Nick's side. Nick could tell that her father was getting a bit irritated. Probably by all of the talk of her with a fox, Nick supposed, eyeing the fox taser in his pocket.

"I- Of course I keep her safe out in the field, ma'am, but-" Nick was starting to take a step back, worried at Judy's hair starting to stand on end. As she heard that, her fur relaxed and she smiled at him

"You keep **me** safe!?" Judy chuckled, amusement clear in her voice. "What about with that mugger on Wildebeest Way and 7th?" Nick grinned at the memory of it, he'd played bait and she tranq'd the perp before he roughed Nick up too much.

"I was just about to add that you could take care of yourself, Carrots." He could tell that whatever else happened, this was going to end with him apologizing and her pouty.

"And I do a great job of it too. So, mom, dad, I'd like to show Nick around town. We are **not** discussing this, or grandkids, or anything anymore, okay?" She grabbed Nick by the paw and stormed off with him towards town.

They walked off to the center of town, Judy decided that, since they met at an ice cream shop, she could show him the one in her town. _I wonder,_ Nick thought, _what was it like with little Judy growing up here?_ As they walked through the center of town, Judy stopped as they arrived at the ice cream shop.

"Here we are, Nick." Judy smiled, her ears raised up, "I uh, I figured that since we met at an ice cream shop, maybe you'd like to see what it's like in Bunnyburrow." She smiled and held up a handful of cash, "My treat."

"Wow, really?" Nick grinned. "No girl's ever bought me ice cream before. Best be careful, I might take it the wrong way." His tail wagged slowly as he looked into the store.

"Yeah," Judy chuckled "I'll watch myself, Nick." She rolled her eyes as she opened the door, her ears raised high, and her tail especially bushy.

As Judy and Nick walked into the ice cream shop, the handful of customers in the shop turned and glanced in their direction. Some even stared, seeming to assume that the two must be a couple, and while many must have had their reservations about that sort of thing, none of them spoke up. After ordering a scoop of strawberry for Judy, and blueberry ice cream for Nick, the two sat together at a table.

"So, Carrots, what was with that fight?" Nick asked, an inquisitive look in his eyes. "It seems like it started before we got here."

"Oh, well. It did." Judy sighed. "My parents have been pressuring me for weeks to get with some nice rabbit, move back to the borough, be a small-town cop, and visit them on weekends." She looked down at her ice cream. "But, that's not what I want. I want to be a real cop, in Zootopia."

"I can't say I blame you." Nick nodded, before adding, "If you're not interested in a relationship with anyone- "

"That isn't what I said." She muttered quietly

"Hmm?" Nick looked at her with a curious expression.

"I didn't say that is all. I hate it when people put words in my mouth." Judy looked up at him, she was more quiet than usual, normally her voice was upbeat and loud.

"So, if you are interested in a relationship, what's stopping you?" Nick asked "I mean, there are plenty of people in Zootopia, and you're, well…"

"Well?" Judy's ears perked up the tiniest bit, and Nick could tell that there was a change in her scent.

"I uh, I was going to say that you're beautiful, and that anyone would be absolutely blessed to have you." He was starting to shake slightly, it wasn't too noticeable, but her scent was starting to become a bit overwhelming. _What IS that smell? It's wonderful but- I can't focus._

"Anyone, huh?" Judy leaned onto the table, resting her head on her hand and her elbow on the table, she looked up into Nick's eyes. "Nick, it's sweet of you to say but, I doubt it very much."

"Judy, I mean it." _Is she implying something? Oh you're reading too much into it._ "Anyone." Her ears perked up, this time it wasn't such a subtle thing.

"Nick, let's go on a walk." Judy smiled, hopping down from her seat.

"Alright, Carrots." Nick followed her out the door, to the countryside.

"Nick, there is someone I'm interested in, but, I don't think he'd really be into me." Judy didn't see his tail droop down, as she led him on their walk.

"Why do you think that, Judy?" He tried his best to pretend not to be disappointed. One of her ears twitched.

"You called me Judy again." She turned to him.

"It's your **name**!" He replied, hastily.

"But not what **you** call me, except when there's something's the matter." A slight smile grew on her face. "You called me Judy earlier too, when I said nobody would be willing to date me because of my job. What bothers you so much about me knowing that the kind of person I'd be into wouldn't be interested in me?" _Sly bunny._

"I just…I don't understand how anyone could not- I mean- I don't-" Nick could tell that he'd been hustled. She'd known, and tricked him into either admitting his feelings now, or denying them openly. He'd fallen right into her hands. _Dumb fox._

"You don't what, Nick?" She'd won, there was nothing he could do but admit to her his feelings, even if only by implication.

"I don't understand how anyone could not be interested in you." Immediately her ears perked and her tail got even bushier than he'd ever seen it. He sighed softly, even if she didn't return his feelings, he was glad to see that she was at least flattered, and not upset.

"Is that so?" She smiled at him and took a step back, so that she collided with him, and she pressed the back of her head into his sternum. She looked up at him, and he looked down, so that their eyes met. _Wait…is she-_

She kissed him.

 _S-She just-I- WHOOOOO!_

Nick kissed back tenderly.

"W-Wow." Judy's eyes were wide, and the scent of her stole away Nick's ability to think.

"Nick, I- We need to be careful." Judy smiled

"Careful of what, Carrots?" Nick asked, barely capable of coherent thought.

"I'm a bunny, Nick. I have over two hundred brothers and sisters. It's, extremely hard for us to fight certain…" her voice got a bit quiet "urges."

"Oh, I uh, I get it." Nick nodded, normally he'd have taken the opportunity to make some form of joke, but he was fighting just to think about what he was saying.

"I'm going to go to the pharmacy tomorrow and get a suppressant. It won't make me a different person or anything, but it'll help me control myself." Judy leaned up and kissed Nick again. "Afterwards, if you're still interested," She leant up and kissed him again "We can figure out if there's something to this, alright?" Nick smiled warmly.

"Judy, thank you." He tilted his head down and rubbed his muzzle softly against her cheek. "I-" She cut him off with a gentle petting of his muzzle. As her paw passed his nose, he got a fresh hit of her scent, and a shiver ran down his spine.

"I know, Nick." She smiled. "Anyway, we should probably get back. It'll be dark soon, and," She muttered to him "You never know what kinds of predators are out here." _Okay,_ _ **now**_ _she's just playing dirty._

"Yes. Let's go. To the town. The uh, rabbit town. Bunnyville. Oh you sly little bunny." Judy gave him one more kiss before they set out.

"Dumb fox." She grinned.


	2. Rude Awakening

As Nick returned with Judy from the edge of town, he breathed a sigh of relief. It had been an extremely stressful week, after all. Just this week alone, in fact, he'd narrowly avoided being shot on more than one occasion, he'd arrested a man for public disturbance that he'd recognized from high school, and he'd been beaten to the point of blacking out by a gangster from Sahara Square. Not to mention his anxiety over discovering his attraction to the one person besides his mother to treat him without suspicion, but all of the frustration and exhaustion of the past few days had been swept away in a cascade of relief at the revelation that Judy returned the feelings he'd been harboring

"So, Carrots, there's something I've been wondering about you." Nick asked, gone from his voice was the nervousness and worry that had been plaguing him.

"Shoot," Judy replied, with a delighted ring to her voice that surprised him.

"Why _did_ you have that fox repellant?" He had a carefree chuckle as he asked. "When we met, you'd carried fox repellant in a holster." Judy looked down and her ears drooped slightly.

"I uh, well, my parents sort of pressured me to take it with me when I moved to Zootopia." Judy started, "I wasn't going to keep it, but…when I started my first shift, I was a bit scared. I didn't know what they would assign me to, but I wasn't expecting meter-maid duty. I figured that it was better to play it safe."

"I can see that," Nick nodded, "Must've been terrifying, after all, you didn't know if you'd even come home that night."

"Why do you ask?" Judy was running her paw against the back of her neck. "It was a while since that happened."

"I just think about how we met a lot. I didn't mean anything by it, Carrots. I was just curious why you'd had it."

"We're almost to the house, Nick. I uh, should probably warn you. It's a bit…well, it's not like apartments in Zootopia."

"What do you mean?" Nick asked, as they continued down the road at a leisurely pace.

"Well, it's a lot uh…more spacious, we sleep in a warren," Judy saw Nick's confused look and quickly explained "it's a big hole in the ground with different rooms that have been dug from the earth. We don't really have private rooms, since it would take forever so we just sort of," Judy bit her lip before finishing "sleep in clusters in the open."

"Okay, Carrots, define clusters." Nick had a wide smile on his face.

"We'd sort of uh, be pressed together for warmth, not enough blankets to go around, after all." Judy was starting to flush, and Nick could smell that scent returning. "You don't **have** to sleep with me, but it would probably be a lot warmer that way." _She's kidding, she can't possibly be serious. I'm not_ _ **that**_ _lucky._

"I'd love to, Carrots." Nick smiled, then paused "I mean- not that I would be expecting anything," her scent picked up, and Nick found it a bit harder to think, "I mean- I want to treat you the way you deser-" His confused and delirious speech was broken by a kiss. "Thanks, Carrots."

"Nick," Judy started, her violet eyes bright, "Please try to tone it down in front of my parents? I don't want to hear 'I told you so' from my mom all weekend."

"Wait- told you so? You've talked to her about me then?" Nick asked.

"...Oh look, we're here!" Judy replied, dashing for the Hopps family warren.

It was a rather interesting building, at least, from Nick's perspective as a city dweller. It reminded him of the houses the hoppits lived in from Lion of the Rings. It was built into a hill, there was a rather small façade with a rounded door at the front, which he had to bend down to fit through.

Once inside, it was a low-ceilinged series of passages that seemed to lead every which way, he had to crawl for a bit of it, and when they finally ended up in a large chamber filled with sleeping rabbits, Nick was finally able to stand upright again.

"So, uh, Nick" Judy started as she cleared a space on the floor for them, "Do you want to curl up against the wall here? Or would you like me to keep you warm?"

"What do you think?" Nick asked, as he gathered Judy up in his arms and lay down with her, his tail curling against her front.

"Wow," Judy quietly smirked "your tail is so soft. I had no idea." She wrapped her arms around it and curled closer.

"You're pretty soft too, Judy." Nick sighed happily as he drifted to sleep.

In the morning, Nick was awoken with a splash of water, he got up with a jump, and Judy reflexively ran her head from side to side to get a bearing of their surroundings. Stu and Bonnie were standing in front of them, Stu holding a bucket and looking furious.

"Mom? Dad? What's with the-" Judy started

"What do you think you're doing, young lady?!" Stu started "Yo-"

"Oh no," Judy snapped back "No no no. I am a grown woman, and a cop! I am not a little girl anymore!" Judy started drying herself off with Nick's tail.

"Judy, uh, that's my tail." Nick said as she wiped herself down.

"Oh, I know." Judy started. "But I'm an adult, graduated from police academy, and you're my boyfriend, so I can wipe myself off with whatever part of you I see fit." _Boyfr- Oh my god she said boyfriend!_

"Wait- He's what!?" Stu's fur was visibly standing on end.

"Oh that's **wonderful**!" Bonnie cheered "I told you he felt the same way, honey! You just have to have faith in these sort of-"

"Mom, not right now, please?" Judy sighed, running her fingers along the sides of her head.

"Stu, you said?" Nick interjected, his voice thick with charm "I'm deeply sorry that this whole thing wasn't discussed with you, however, Judy fell in a stream in Tundra Town the other day, and I was just trying to keep her warm, since there aren't any blankets about." Nick gestured to the other bunnies who were snuggled against each other for warmth, "This way I can be sure that she isn't going to get hypothermia or one of many other cold-water related maladies that could easily befall a mammal of her size."

"Oh my!" Stu gasped "Jude, why didn't you say anything?"

"You know how she can be," Nick replied, cutting off any potential for Judy to correct him. "She's very proud of her skill as an officer and is a bit embarrassed about the whole thing."

"Nick, that didn't-" Judy started, Nick could tell she'd be upset about this.

"Now, now, Carrots," Nick added with a smile, "it's okay, nobody judges you for it, we all have accidents now and then. We don't think any less of you for it." Judy sighed, there was no way for her to reasonably refute his claim, and even though she'd have some choice words for him as soon as they were alone, she had to admit that she was glad not to be arguing anymore as the two of them climbed out of the warren.

"Nick, what the hell was that back there?" Judy's eyes were beginning to mist up, and Nick felt a ball of lead sink into his stomach, "I put so much time and effort into proving that I'm not just some useless token bunny! Now it looks like I'm some bumbling fool that can't walk down the street without getting hurt!"

"Carrots, It's not like that." Nick started, "You're an **amazing** cop! But your parents have a weakness when it comes to your safety. If I hadn't made it about you being hurt, they wouldn't have dropped the issue about us cuddling otherwise." He pulled Judy against him and softly wiped her tears. "Judy, I'm sorry, it was the first thing I thought of."

"Well…" Judy sighed, crossing her arms "I'll come up with a way to punish you later, darling." Judy smirked, "Clever thinking though, thank you." Judy looked up at Nick and hugged him close. "You always have my back." Nick ran his claws softly through Judy's fur, and smelled a fresh release of her scent.

"So, your mother mentioned that you just needed to have a little faith?" Nick's smile was impossibly wide. "What ever about, Carrots?"

"I've known for a while that I was, well into you, Nick." Judy smiled and stared up at his eyes, "Since the Nighthowler case, I realized how I felt when you left, and I moved back to the farm."

"I missed you so much," Nick replied as he gave her a hug. "I won't ever leave you like that again, Carrots."

"Alright," Judy started, with a chuckle, "Don't get all mushy on me, partner. I've got some things I want to show you while we're in town."

"Such as?" Nick asked with a smile.

"Well, I figured you'd get a kick out of meeting the fox I was afraid of when we met." Judy replied, "He's not exactly intimidating anymor-" Judy was cut off by the ringing of Nick's phone.

"Chief?" Nick asked as he picked up, "I- Slow down. What's going on. Right away? We're out of town. Bunnyburrow. Visiting Judy's family. Look, boss-man, I'm not ditching Judy. Well, you tell her that."

"Nick, what's-" and then her phone went off, she picked up right away, seeing that it was Chief Bogo, "Did you just call Nick? What about. What? Today? Sir we got the weekend off. Oh my. I- Oh no. I see. We'll be in right away sir!"

"Wait, what's with the 'Oh no', Carrots?" Nick asked.

"No time, Nick, we need to get to the station ASAP! It's an emergency." Judy started to bolt for the train station as she spoke, and Nick ran his fastest to keep up with her.


	3. Pleased to meet you

"Judy," Nick started, as they sat on the train back to Zootopia, Judy staring at it in the distance, clearly anxious. "What is going on? What don't I know? Chief Bogo didn't tell me anything beyond 'it's an emergency' so what did he tell you?" Nick's fur was agitated, and he was clearly very upset.

"Nick, there's something going on in Zootopia. It's been affecting the residents there, but nobody who wasn't there is showing any sort of" Judy paused, very careful with her wording for some reason, "symptoms, so he's calling us in, because we were out of town when it happened."

"Symptoms? Why would the police be called in for an illness? Quarantine, maybe?" Nick paused and his eyes froze. "My mother, she lives downtown. Carrots, we **need** to check on her!"

"Nick, she's at the station. She saw us on the news a few days back, and figured she'd be able to come to you for help there." As the train came into the city, Nick could see people rioting. Police in full riot gear were suppressing the most violent of the rioters.

"Judy, is she safe?" Nick asked, as they came to a stop, and the doors opened to a fully armed and armored team of S.M.A.S.H. (Strategic Mammal Assault and Security Host) officers posted in the welcoming terminal.

Passengers stepped out and were processed by the officers, being checked for weapons, as well as undergoing tests by a small team of doctors from the nearby St. Lio's Meowtropolitan Hospital. As Nick and Judy stepped off the train, a pair of fully armored S.M.A.S.H. officers approached the pair. The S.M.A.S.H. uniform itself was rather intimidating, consisting of blue fatigues and black ballistic padding. A full helmet covered the entirety of the head, save for a pair of holes in the top that the ears protrude from. The officers carried CLA-W submachine guns in his paws. Unlike most service weapons, the CLA-W loads ballistic shells, rather than tranquilizing darts.

"Officers Judy Hopps, and Nicholas Pyberius Wilde?" The officer asked, his full helmet obscured his species, although a pair of yellow-orange ears stuck out the top of his helm. "We will escort you to the station. You will be briefed on the situation by Police Chief Bogo."

"Woah," Nick looked the two officers up and down, "What's going on so serious you need to break out the whole 'police brutality' kit?" He could feel one of the officers rolling his eyes beneath his helmet, and the other let out a small chuckle.

"Officer Wilde, you will be briefed at the station, away from sensitive ears and possible seditious agents."

-Chief Bogo's Office. 12:47PM-

Officers Wilde and Hopps arrived without incident to the office of Chief Bogo, inside, the Chief was visibly distressed, and in the corner, a white rabbit calmly stood, content to be silent.

"Hopps, Wilde, there's been a situation that both of you need to be aware of. At approximately 8:57am last night, a biological weapon was released in key locations across Zootopia. Presently, our hospitals are overwhelmed, and we're struggling to keep order." His eyes darted to Nick, and he answered the unasked question in Nick's eyes. "Wilde, your mother is showing no symptoms of infection, we have her under surveillance to ensure that remains the case."

"Sir, you mentioned it was a biological weapon, but, that doesn't go into any specifics…" Judy pointed out, speaking up.

"That's correct." The rabbit in the corner spoke up, stepping into the light, his fur was white with black stripes, and was dressed in a rather nice suit. His voice was accented, although it wasn't difficult to understand. "The biological weapon in question appears to have been a series of virus bombs containing a Lyssavirus bonded to a chemical agent that we believe is designed to hasten the effects of the virus."

"Lyssavirus?" Nick asked

"Yes." The rabbit replied, "It's a genus of viruses most noted for containing the species of virus responsible for rabies."

"Rabies?" Judy shook her head, "Isn't it dead!? Vaccines wiped it out over a century ago! How did-"

"Officers, would it be too much trouble to ask that you hold all questions until the end of the briefing?" The rabbit asked, as Judy stopped talking, he continued, "Now, obviously, Rabies itself went extinct long ago. However, it is apparent that using the Night Howler serum, a team of biochemists were able to reintroduce some of the original disease's effects to the Lyssavirus family, and, perhaps most frustratingly, it appears to be nonresponsive to our current vaccination attempts. Unless a vaccine can be found, it is unlikely that this virus will die out naturally, and quarantine efforts are already being made in all districts that report infection. So far, no group has claimed responsibility for the attack, although we suspect there may be a link to Mouscow, still, we're not ruling anyone out, and this could only be the set up for invasion."

"Okay," Nick crossed his arms "Who is this 'we' you keep referring to? The ZPD has no biology division that **I'm** aware of, and we don't investigate foreign affairs." The rabbit reached into his suit and pulled out an identification card.

"Jack Savage, of the Furderal Intelligence Service." The rabbit's demeanor hadn't lifted "Officers Hopps, and Wilde, you're assigned to be my retinue during this investigation."

"Your…retinue? Why us?" Judy asked.

"For starters, you were out of town when the virus-bomb went off. From our surveillance footage, literally within minutes of the detonations, and so pose no risk of pre-existing infection. In addition, the two of you being the smallest ZPD officers allows for you to keep up with me in case subtlety is required. Finally, Nick, you enable me to gain another perspective on the situation, as well as being knowledgeable about the city in general."

"Another perspective?" Nick's eyebrow raised.

"That of a predator." Jack commented. The humor immediately left Nick's face, and Judy put her hand on his arm to comfort him. "As a creature designed biologically to hunt, and utilize your intelligence in a destructive and aggressive way, you'll help me get some insight into potential ways that infected individuals may utilize cunning and wile."

"I see." Nick's gaze lowered, "I uh, guess I'd better go get my uniform then."

"No need, Wilde." Bogo spoke up, he gave Nick a smile, and it helped to know that at the very least, the idea of his biology assisting in the investigation seemed to exist solely within Jack's mind. "For this one, you and officer Hopps have been issued a custom set of S.M.A.S.H. uniforms, as well as ballistic service weapons, should the unfortunate need for them arise."

"I've matters to attend to now, I'll return for you with our first objective in an hour. I figure that will give you time to discuss this and prepare yourselves." Jack left the office and, as he passed Nick, looked him in the eyes. Nick had seen that look of disgust many times, and he did his best to act as though he hadn't noticed.

"Nick, I…I cannot believe he actually said that to you." Judy's voice was quiet, and angry. "You're not like that." She put her arms around him.

"Officers, you're dismissed. Feel free to use this hour however you wish." Chief Bogo opened the door for them as they left.

"It doesn't bother me. It really doesn't. There will always be people like that. But I have you." Nick stroked Judy's ears softly "You believe in me, and trust me, and know who I really am. So who cares what someone else thinks? I'm spoiled enough already, just to have you, Judy."

"You called me Judy again, Nick."

"Well it's your **name**!" Nick laughed "You know, that thing that you go by so people can distinguish when they're talking to you?"

"Nick, this is bothering you, isn't it?" Judy held his paw in hers as they walked.

"No, actually. Just, worried for my mother." Nick sighed, and squeezed Judy's paw softly, "I just wish I could see her."

"Hey, I'm sorry I haven't been myself lately Carrots. I'm just a bit overwhelmed is all. Give me a few and I'll be back to being the sly fox you love." Judy turned, gripped Nick by his tie, pulled him close, and passionately pressed her lips to his.

"Oh no. You're my dumb fox, Nick." Judy replied, with a wide smile, "I'll tell you what, we'll get whatever this is dealt with and we'll go right back where we were before all of this, with you teasing me for having feelings for you. Now, let's see where this miniature S.M.A.S.H. gear is."

Nick and Judy made their way to the locker rooms, unable to help but notice the rather large amount of civilians in the department building. On a normal day, there would be very few people, perhaps one or two, but there were dozens, and those that wouldn't fit in seats sat on the floor. As the two closed the locker room doors behind them, they gave each other one last look.

 _Alrighty, locker number nine,_ Nick casually swung open his locker, smiling slightly at the S.M.A.S.H. Uniform inside, it fit a bit heavily, but he could tell that it would protect him well. The fabric of the fatigues was bite and stab resistant, and the armoring would stop small arms fire. As Nick put the mask on over his face, his vision was slightly obscured by the lenses. As the muzzleguard touched the edges of his whiskers, he jerked back, shaking. _It's not a muzzle, it's not a muzzle, it's not a muzzle…_ Nick slid it back on and kept his eyes closed _I'm fine, see, nothing to worry about_. He finished putting the helm on over the mask and grabbed the ballistic firearm out of the locker.

It was perhaps the strangest thing he'd seen, it was clearly a custom miniaturized model of the usual CLA-W. He curled his paws around it and checked the clip, sure enough they weren't sleep darts, but bullets. One hit from this, and a deer or gazelle could die of shock. A wolf or larger would have a chance to recover in a hospital. Under the barrel was a small shotgun, which held a clip of three. Anything he couldn't kill with three shotgun shells, probably wouldn't be killed by a fourth. He'd never had to take a life before, and he didn't relish the thought of it.

 _This is some insane firepower,_ Nick's eyes traced the back of it, the shoulder rest was comfortable, and the fire-mode toggled easily enough. With that, he let out a sigh and left the locker room, hoping he wouldn't have to use the weapon. _Alright, time to go see what Agent Savage has planned._


End file.
